icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Ships
Minor ships on the show are ships that are possible, yet not given much airtime, due to the relationship being hard to develop if a member only has a recurring and unstable role on the show. Some of the characters are just one-time appearance characters. Ships can either be platonic friendships or romantic relationships. Examples of Minor Ships Bam '- ([[Brad|'B/'rad]] and [[Sam Puckett|S/'am]]) Barly '- ([[Brad|'B/rad]] and [[Carly Shay|C/'arly']]) Belanie - ([[Brad|'B'/rad]] and [[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']]) Bendy '- ([[Brad|'B/rad and]] [[Wendy|W/'endy']]) Cadam - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] and A/dam) Cake - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] and [[Jake|Ja/'ke']]) Candy - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] and [[Wendy|We/'ndy']]) Cane - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] and [[Shane|Sha/'ne']])' ' Carissa - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] and [[Marissa Benson|M/'arissa' Benson]])' ' Carlyle - ([[Carly Shay|'Carl'/y]] and [[Kyle|K/'yle']]) Cart '- ([[Carly Shay|'Ca/rly]] and [[Cort|Co/'rt']]) Casha - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] and T/asha)''' ' '''Caustin' - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] and [[Austin|'Austin']]) Cave - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] and [[Dave|D/'ave']]) Caven - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] and [[Steven|Ste/'ven']]) Cay or Trarly - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] and [[Trey|Tre/'y']]) C-Bo - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] and [[T-Bo|T/'''-Bo']]) '''Celanie - '([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] and [[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']]) Cevel ' - ([[Carly Shay|'C/arly]] and [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']]) Cewbert - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] and [[Lewbert Sline|L/'ewbert']]) Cissy - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] and [[Missy Robinson|M/'issy']]) Citch - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] and [[Mitch|M/'itch']]) Clance - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] and [[Lance|'Lance']]) Conah - ([http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Carly_Shay C'/arly] and [http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Jonah J/'onah]) Cora - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] and [[Nora Dershlit|N/'ora']]) Corshley - ([[Cort|'Cor'/t]] and [[Ashley|A/'shley']]) Cowboy/Idiot Farm Girl Cred - ([[Carly Shay|'Ca'/rly]] and [[Fred|F'red']]) Cuck - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] and [[Chuck Chambers|Ch/'uck']]) Cuppy - ([[Carly Shay|'C'/arly]] and [[Guppy Gibson|G/'uppy']]) Devon - ([[Demetri and E-Von|'D'/emetri and E-Von]]) Fabrina - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Gibson_Family_Members#Sabrina_Gibson|S/'abrina']]) Fake - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Jake|J/'ake']]) Falerie - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Valerie|V/'alerie']]) Falika - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Magic Malika|Magic M/'alika']]) Fandy - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Mandy Valdez|M/'andy']]) Fasha - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Tasha|T/'asha']]) Fatrice - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Patrice|P/'atrice']]) F-Bo - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[T-Bo|T/'''-Bo']]) '''Feeta' - ([[The Englishman Who Was A Terrible Father To His Two Children Named Fuffley And Peeta|'F'/uffley and P/'eeta']]) Felanie - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']]) Fendy - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Wendy|W/'endy']]) Fevel - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] and [[Nevel Papperman|Ne/'vel']]) Fewbert - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] and [[Lewbert Sline|L/'ewbert']]) Fiffin - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] and [[Griffin|Gr/'iffin']]) Fissy - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] and [[Missy Robinson|M/'issy']]) Flam - ([[Fleck|'Fl'/eck]] and [[Sam|S/'am']]) Flave - ([[Fleck|'Fl'/eck]] and [[Dave|D/'ave']]) Fonah - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] and [[Jonah|J/'onah']]) Fora (or Neddie) - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Nora Dershlit|N/'ora']]) Fori - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] and [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/Tori_Vega T/'ori']) Fort - ([[Freddie|'F'/reddie]] and [[Cort|C/'ort']]) Frad - ' '([[Freddie|'Fr'/eddie]] and [[Brad|Br/'ad']]) Frane - ([[Freddie Benson|'Fr'/eddie]] and [[Shane|Sh/'ane']]) Frannon - '([[Freddie|'Fr/eddie]] and [[Shannon Mitchell|Sh/'annon']]) Freshley - '([[Freddie|'Fre/ddie]] and [[Ashley|A/'shley']]) Fuppy - ([[Freddie Benson|'F'/reddie]] and [[Guppy Gibson|G/'uppy']]) Gandy - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] and [[Mandy Valdez|M/'andy']]) Gannon - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] and [[Shannon Mitchell|Sh/'annon']]) Gatrice - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] and [[Patrice|P/'atrice']]) Gazel - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] and [[Hazel|H/'azel']]) G-Bo - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] and [[T-Bo|T/'''-Bo']]) '''Godi ' - ([[Gordon Birch|'Go/'rdon]] and [[Jodi Flooger|Jo/'di']]) Gelanie - ([[Gibby| G/'ibby]] and [[Melanie|M/'elanie]]) Gendy - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] and [[Wendy|W/'endy']]) Gevel - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] and [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']]) Gilly - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] and [[Billy Boots|B/'illy' Boots]]) Gippy - ([[Gibby Gibson|'Gi'/bby]] and [[Guppy Gibson|Gu/'ppy']]) Gora - ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]] and [[Nora Dershlit|N/'ora']]) ''' '''Jalerie (or Vonah) - ([[Jonah|'J'/onah]] and [[Valerie|V/'alerie']]) Larta - ([[Lewbert Sline|'L'/ewbert]] and [[Marta Trundel|M/'arta']])' ' Mabriella - ([[Marissa Benson|'M'/arissa Benson]] and [[Gabriella|G/'abriella']]) Mara - ([[Marissa Benson|'Mar'/issa Benson]] and [[Nora Dershlit|N/'ora']]) Marbert - ([[Marissa Benson|'Mar/'issa Benson]] and Lew/bert) Marly - ([[Mandy Valdez|'M'''andy]] and [[Carly Shay| C/'arly']]) '''M-Bo ' - ([[Marissa Benson|'M'/arissa Benson]] and [[T-Bo|T-/'Bo']]) Mevel '- ([[Amanda Valdez|'M/andy]] and [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']])' ' Mibby - ([[Marissa Benson|'M/'arissa Benson]] and ([[Gibby Gibson|'G'/ibby]]) Miffin - ([[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']] and [[Griffin|Gr/'iffin']]) Mora - ([[Amanda Valdez|'M'/andy]] and N/ora) Mr. Dershlit/Mrs. Dershlit' ' N-Bo - ([[Nora Dershlit|'N'/ora]] and [[T-Bo|T'''-Bo']])' ' '''Nolly' - ([[Nevel Papperman|'N'/evel]] and Molly|M/'olly') Norvel - ([[Nora Dershlit|'Nor'/a]] and [[Nevel Papperman|Ne/'vel']]) Pancer - ([[Pam Puckett|'Pa'/m Puckett]] and [[Spencer Shay|Spe/'ncer']]) Parly - ([[Pam Puckett|'P'/am]] and [[Carly Shay|C/'arly']]) Reddie - ([[Rona Burger|R/'ona']] and ([[Freddie Benson|Fr/'eddie']] Sadam - '([[Sam Puckett|'Sa/m]] and [[Adam|A/'dam']]) Saggles '- ([[Sam Puckett|'Sa/m]] and [[Baggles|Ba/'ggles']]) Sake - (S/am and J/ake) Sam-Bo - ([[Sam Puckett|'Sam']] and [[T-Bo|T/'''-Bo']]) '''Samwich '- (Sam/ and Ham Sand/'wich') Sandy - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] and [[Mandy Valdez|M/'andy']]) Sane - ([[Sam Puckett|'Sa'/m]] and [[Shane|Sha/'ne']]) Sapam - ([[Sam Puckett|'Sa'/m]] and [[Pam Puckett|'Pam']]) Sarissa - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] and [[Marissa Benson|M/'arissa' Benson]])' ' Save - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] and [[Dave|D/'ave']]) Sayn - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] and (Z/'ayn')' ' Selanie - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] and [[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']])' ' Seuben - ([[Sam Puckett|'S/'am]] and R/euben) Sevel - ([[Sam Puckett|'S/'am]] and [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']]) Sewbert - ([[Sam Puckett|'S/'am]] and [[Lewbert Sline|L/'ewbert']]) Sham - ([[Shelby Marx|'Sh'/elby]] and [[Sam Puckett|S/'am']]) Sharly - ([[Shelby Marx|'Sh'/elby]] and [[Carly Shay|C/'arly']]) Sheddie - ([[Shelby Marx|'She'/lby]] and [[Freddie|Fre/'ddie']]) Shiffin (or Gelby) - ([[Shelby Marx|'She'/lby]] and [[Griffin|Gr/'iffin']]) Shuck - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] and [[Chuck Chambers|C/'huck']]) Siffin ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] and Gr/iffin) Silly ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] and [[Billy Boots|B/'illy' Boots]]) Sissy - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] and [[Missy Robinson|M/'issy']]) Sonah (or Jam) '- ([[Sam Puckett|'S/am]] and [[Jonah|J/'onah']]) Sora - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] and [[Nora Dershlit|N/'ora']])' ' Sort - ([[Sam Puckett|'S'/am]] and [[Cort|Co/'rt']]) Spabriella - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Gabriella|G/'abriella']]) Spancie - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Ms. Francine Briggs|Fr/'ancie' Briggs]]) Spandace - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Candace|C/'andace']]) Spandy - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Mandy Valdez|M/'andy']]) Sparilyn - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Marilyn Ramer|M/'arilyn']])' ' Spasha - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Sasha Striker|S/'asha']]) Spaspartamay - [[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Aspartamay|'Aspartamay']] Spassie - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Cassie|C/'assie']]) Spauren - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Lauren Ackerman |L/'auren']]) Speirdra - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Deirdra|D/'eirdra']]) Spelanie - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Melanie Puckett|M/'elanie']]) Spen-Bo - ([[Spencer Shay|'Spen'/cer]] and [[T-Bo|T/'''-Bo']]) 'Spencer/Mysterious Little Girl' '''Spenna' - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Jenna Hamilton|J/'enna']]) Speronica - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Veronica|V/'eronica']]) Spethany - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Bethany|B/'ethany']]) Spevel - [[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']]) Spewbert - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Lewbert Sline|L/'ewbert']]) Spia - [[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Gia Chambers|G/'ia']]) Spish - ([[Spencer|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Spencer's Goldfish|Spencer's Goldf/'ish']]) Spodi - '([[Spencer Shay|'Sp/encer]] and [[Jodi Flooger|Jo/'di']]) Sponnie - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Connie|C/'onnie']]) Spora - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Nora Dershlit|N/'ora']]) Spuck - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Chuck Chambers|Ch/'uck']]) Spudy - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Trudy Galini|Tr/'udy']]) Spuppy - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Guppy Gibson|G/'uppy']]) Spustacia ' - ([[Spencer|'Sp/encer]] and [[Kristacia|Kr/'ustacia']]) Spug Nug - ([[Spencer|'Sp'/encer]] and N/ug Nug) Sparlotte - '([[Spencer Shay|'Sp/encer]] and [[Charlotte Gibson|Ch/'arlotte']]) Spustine - ([[Spencer Shay|'Sp'/encer]] and [[Justine|J/'ustine']]) Stollie - ([[The Petographers|'St'/uart and Ollie]]) Suppy - (S/am and [[Guppy Gibson|Gu/'ppy']])' ' Wam ' - ([[Wendy|'W/endy]] and [[Sam|S/'am']]) Wevel - ([[Wendy|'W'/endy]] and [[Nevel Papperman|N/'evel']]) Wibby - ([[Wade Collins|'W'/ade]] and [[Gibby Gibson|G/'ibby']]) Minor Ship Moments ''Bam 'iHire an Idiot' '''This ship is also sometimes referred to as "Bram"' *Sam loved the fudge that Brad made. *After they deceided to choose Brad, Sam said, "I love 'that guy". *Sam was impressed by Brad, despite her known annoyance with "''nerds". *At first, Sam wanted to hire Brad. *Sam awwed at that Brad's "nerd bonding" with Freddie. *Sam wanted the intern to bathe her, meaning that Brad would. '''iOMG *Freddie and Carly (Sam's best friends) believe that she is in love with Brad. *Sam complimented Brad, and Carly points out that she doesn't do that much. *Sam was kind to Brad, and vice-versa. *Sam hung out a lot with Brad and Freddie. *Sam worked with Brad and Freddie on a project. *Sam made guacamole for Brad and Freddie while they were working on the project, and it wasn't even poisoned, because Freddie checked. ''Barly 'iHire An Idiot' *Carly seems to be impressed by Brad and likes his fudge very much. 'iOMG ' *Carly calls Brad "awesome, smart, nice, and polite". *Carly expresses joy and excitement at Brad still wanting to help out with iCarly. *Carly praises Brad highly in this episode. Belanie Bendy Cadam 'iStart a Fanwar' * Carly is so entranced by Adam that she stops mid sentence and is completely distracted from her conversation when he appears atop the stairs at school. *Sam told Freddie that Adam was the new guy who Carly had a huge crush on, and Carly replied, "Yeah, I do". *Freddie adds that Adam is a "pretty decent looking dude", signifying that he approves of Carly dating him. *Before he came over, Carly said, "Shut up and be cool!" and started to fix her hair with a comb. While speaking to him she tried to act "cool", showing her desire to impress him. *Both were smiling and laughing when Carly showed him the C Battery. *Carly was upset after her encounter with Adam didn't go well. *When he was calling her for a video chat she forgot about everything else, ran to the computer, made herself perfect with her hair dryer, and started talking to him, showing that she wants to look good for Adam. *Before talking to Adam, Carly hits her hairdryer button on accident, and she looks deeply embarrassed. *Carly really wanted to go out to the movies with Adam, but she had to go to Webicon, so Adam got tickets to go see her. *Adam got himself a front row seat to see iCarly at Webicon, just for Carly. *When Adam was at Webicon, Sam said that Carly and Freddie are deeply in love. Adam was jealous and started to leave, showing that his feelings for Carly are strong. Even though Carly tells Adam that she has no feelings for Freddie, it shows he wants to take no chances. *Adam semed genuinely upset about the idea that Carly and Freddie might be dating. *Carly exclaims that a 'shuttle' would take her cute, future husband (Adam) away from her. This indicates her strong feelings for Adam, if she could even consider marriage. It's also possible that she was only joking, but she must have been comfortable with the thought to some degree, or she wouldn't have said it. *Sam is happy that Carly and Adam had feelings for each other, and was impressed by smiling and saying "Nice!' * Carly feels guilty about leaving Adam with the Creddie fans mobbing him. Cake 'iLike Jake' *Carly has a crush on Jake in this episode, and it focuses on Cake throughout. *Jake asked Carly to hang out and seemed to really want to. Carly shows him her house and the iCarly studio. *Jake seems to have liked Carly, until he mistakenly thought she and Freddie were together when Carly kissed Freddie's nose. *Carly was concerned about Jake's feelings when she heard his horrible singing. *Carly was really happy when Freddie fixed his voice, so that Jake wouldn't embarrass himself on the show. *Jake looked really upset when he saw Carly kiss Freddie's nose. *Carly was really upset after she saw Jake get back together with Stephanie, even running after him to prove that she wasn't with Freddie. Candy 'iChristmas' *In the alternate reality, Wendy tells Carly that her boyfriend, Nevel, is looking for he r. 'iDate A Bad Boy' *Carly and Wendy want to study at Carly's apartment, but they couldn't focus on studying because of Griffin. 'iFight Shelby Marx' *Wendy is worried because of Carly's upcoming fight with Shelby, warning her that Shelby can kick and punch really hard. Cane Carissa Carlyle 'iQ' *Carly walks up to Kyle at the Groovy Smoothies. *Carly and Kyle date. *Carly puts a lot of effort into study to impress Kyle. *Kyle is upset to realize that Carly lied to him. *Kyle states that he wasn't breaking up with Carly because she was dumb, but because she lied. This shows that he would have accepted her for her had she not lied to him. *Carly lies to Kyle because she liked him. Cart 'iHire An Idiot' *Carly feels very attracted to Cort's hunkiness. * There were many moments with Carly loving Cort, maybe even more than her best friend, Sam. *Carly called Cort "''sweetie" either because she liked him, or just for that one moment. *Carly was the one who felt really bad for Cort, while Sam probably didn't. *On Cort's pad he wrote Carly looks hot. ''Caustin 'iSpeed Date' Cave Caven 'iParty with Victorious' *Carly and Steven had been dating for three months. *When he came into class, Carly defended him against Mr. Howard, and she describes happily his situation with his parents. *Carly has been typing Carly Carson in different fonts, in what looks like Microsoft Office Word 2007. * Carly is very happy with her relationship with Steven and writes Carly Carson in various fonts on her computer, showing that she probably was considering marrying him one day. *Carly is adamant in her belief that Steven is not cheating on her, showing that she trusted him very much at one point. *When Carly finds out Steven really is cheating on her, she says, "that wounded me... and that killed me" and later starts to cry. '''Note:' This ship most likely may not happen since Steven cheated on Carly with Tori Vega from Victorious. ''Cay 'iPear Store' C-Bo Cevel 'iNevel' *Nevel smells Carly's hair and kisses her on the cheek. *Nevel shows her an x-ray of his brain, trying to impress her with his intelligence. *He attempts to dance with her and even offers hand sanitizer to her. *Nevel tries very hard to impress her, often by doing strange things. *Nevel has an obvious crush on Carly that is revealed to her when he tries to kiss her. 'iRue the Day' * When Carly and Sam go into Nevel's base of operations, there are lots of pictures of Carly (and a couple with Sam and Freddie as well) on a couple of the slideshows on the back wall 'iChristmas' *Carly learns that she would have dated Nevel if Spencer had been born normal, to her disgust. *Nevel kissed Carly. *It is questionable why Carly would let Nevel date her, even if Spencer were "normal." So this means that in the alternate universe, Carly would like Nevel. 'iGive Away a Car' *Carly tries to stop Sam from attacking Nevel. 'iWant My Website Back' *Nevel must have been watching iCarly to know that Mandy owned the URL, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to trick Mandy into giving him the URL. This means he probably watches iCarly regularly, possibly just to see Carly. *Nevel wanted to kiss Carly, showing that his feelings were still there. *Nevel probably got the URL in order to make Carly kiss him to get it back. *Carly agrees to kiss Nevel to get the iCarly URL back, but manages to escape without his kiss after Nevel signs back iCarly to her. Then when she gets back to her apartment, she pours guacamole all over him. 'iPity The Nevel' *Nevel knows that Carly will help him, despite all of the problems he has caused her. *When Nevel is upset at the negative response to him giving out free smoothies, Carly sits next to him and comforts him. She gets quite close to him, almost touching him. *When Nevel apologizes to Molly on iCarly, Carly seems really touched and starts to cry at what Nevel was saying to her. '''On iCarly.com' *In one of the random debates videos in which Nevel appears, Nevel states that he thought he'd be debating with Carly, and that's why he came. ''Cewbert Cissy Citch Clance Conah 'iHate Sam's Boyfriend' *Carly seemed to think Jonah was cool at first. *Jonah tried to kiss Carly. '''Note:' This ship is extremely unlikely, since Jonah probably will not come back. Also, Carly was mad at Jonah for betraying Sam. ''Cora 'iPsycho' 'iStill Psycho' Corshley 'iHire an Idiot' *Cort and Ashley had a conversation in Carly's bedroom about owning a bed, *They got close to each other, getting tangled up in the spiral cord that Cort was testing for Freddie. '''Note:' This ship is very unlikely to happen, since they were both fired at the end of the episode. Also, Ashley's real personality has very little in common with Cort's. ''Cowboy/Idiot Farm Girl 'IWant My Website Back' 'iPsycho' 'iPity The Nevel' 'IStill Psycho' Cred 'iMeet Fred' *After the iCarly gang sort out the fight, Fred asks Carly if they should kiss. '''Note:' It is unlikely for this couple to happen since Fred only made one appearance on the show. ''Cuck 'iTwins' *Carly tutors Chuck in this episode. Cuppy Devon Fabrina Fake Falerie 'iWill Date Freddie' 'iKiss' Falika 'iSpeed Date' Fandy Fasha 'iEnrage Gibby' *In a commercial, the announcer says that "Freddie has his eyes on someone new," is referring to Tasha. *Freddie finds out Tasha is Gibby's girlfriend, and remarks, "How does he get one of those? I want one of those," suggesting that he finds Tasha attractive. * Tasha asks Freddie for some advice with a camera that she wants to get for Gibby's birthday. *Freddie shows off a camera and Tasha asks, "Gibby likes to make videos of his cat. Is it good for that?" Freddie responds, "Yes it works on cats." *Tasha accidentally trips, and then falls onto Freddie, landing in a beanbag. Gibby mistakens this as Freddie trying to kiss Tasha. *Freddie and Tasha continue to tell Gibby nothing happened between them. *Freddie still couldn't believe that Gibby has Tasha and wants to have a girlfriend just like her. 'iPity the Nevel' *When Gibby's about to take Patrice out, Freddie says, "You have a girlfriend!" who is implied to be Tasha. Freddie defended Tasha. Fatrice 'IPity The Nevel' F-Bo Feeta Felanie ''This pairing is sometimes called Meddie or Meleddie. iTwins *Melanie tells Freddie she knows him from iCarly. *Freddie randomly asks Melanie on a date and she agrees, much to his surprise. *Freddie tells Melanie he thinks she looks hot tonight, and she responds by saying she lov es his shirt, which is stripes and Sam hates guys wearing stripes. *Freddie hits Melanie's arm, and she says, "Ow", admitting she feels physical pain--something Sam has never done, or likely ever would. *Melanie doesn't mind that Freddie holds her hand, and tells him she thinks he is very cute. *Both dance together to a slow song, and Melanie admits she likes Freddie. *Melanie kisses Freddie once, and tries for a second kiss, but Freddie runs away with Melanie chasing after him. *In the end, Melanie still has feelings for Freddie, and refers to him as "adorable." Although, Freddie doesn't return the feelings back, thinking she's Sam trying to trick him. Note: 'It is unknown if this pairing will happen, considering that Melanie has only appeared in one episode so far. 'iThink They Kissed *Freddie says "...but that might have been Sam's twin sister. I'm still fuzzy on the whole Melanie thing!", implying that he might have accepted Melanie as a real person, despite the fact that he completely believed that Melanie was not real when Sam told him. ''Fendy 'iReunite With Missy ' *Wendy is impressed that Freddie gave his cruise to Missy, instead of going to the cruise himself. *Wendy tells Freddie he's a "sweet boy", and then she pinches his cheek. [[iTake on Dingo|'iTake on Dingo']] *Wendy is the first to tell Freddie about Dingo ripping off iCarly ideas. Fevel Fewbert Fiffin Fissy Flam 'iQuit iCarly' *Sam helps Fleck push Dave's father's car into the garage where the kids are shooting a video for an iShorts competition. *Sam hectors Fleck to "push like a man" while pushing the vehicle into the garage. *After the Flave blow-up, Sam goes out for smoothies with Fleck and tries to convinc e him to reconcile with Dave. During their conversation, Sam notices Fleck dip his french fries into his smoothie and tries the experiment herself. Sam calls Fleck a "genius" for coming up with such a tasty idea. *Sam assures Fleck that she understands his frustration with Dave, as she also resents Carly putting the kibosh on what Sam feels are some excellent ideas for iCarly segments because they are too dangerous. Sam offers up the example of the time she suggested putting Freddie in a diaper and sneaking him into the tiger habitat at the zoo, but Carly nixed the idea because the animal might maul Freddie. Fleck shakes his head, agreeing emphatically that a sketch like that would be "epic." *In her bitter argument with Carly over Fleck and Dave's falling out, Sam insists that "Fleck is the cool one" whose comedy is spontaneous and creative like hers. *When Sam and Fleck enter the Groovy Smoothie and spy Carly, Dave, and Freddie having a meeting in the dining area, Sam throws her arm around Fleck and yells at T-Bo to get her and Fleck a table as far away from Carly's as is possible. *Sam throws a muffin at Carly after Fleck pitches one at Dave. *During the dual-location iCarly episode, Fleck chooses to help Sam webcast from her living room. *At the start of the webcast, Sam refers to Fleck as Dave's "more entertaining partner." Fleck then jumps up and stands next to Sam, telling the audience, "Love me and you get this free knife!" *Fleck is leaning close to Sam when Carly, Sam, Fleck, and Dave premiere their fake movie trailer The Blowing on the next iCarly webcast. *Sam and Fleck's characters have several scenes together in The Blowing. Fonah 'iHate Sam's Boyfriend' *It was seen that Freddie lets Jonah borrow his notes. *Freddie asks Jonah to ask Sam out. *Jonah got worried when Freddie felt sick. *Freddie obviously thought Jonah was a good person before, saying "Why? Jonah never did anything bad to me..." when Carly told him to tell Jonah to ask Sam out. '''Note:' This ship is extremely unlikely, since Jonah probably will not come back. Also, Freddie was mad at Jonah for betraying Sam. ''Fora Fori 'iParty With Victorious' *Freddie is instantly attracted to the picture of Tori. *Freddie thinks Tori is way hotter than Shelby Marx. (Victoria Justice played both Shelby Marx and Tori Vega.) *Freddie was researching Tori's online for more pictures, and he enjoyed what he saw, complimenting her cheekbones. '''Note:' This ship is extremely unlikely because there probably will not be another iCarly-Victorious crossover. ''Fort 'iHire An Idiot' *When Freddie counts his normal "5, 4, 3, 2", Cort finishes him with a "1". *Cort writes on Freddie's Pear Pad, thinking it's a notepad. *Cort accidentally spills his lemonade on Freddie's laptop. He seemed worried about it. *Freddie says that he hired Ashley so we could "''fire our hot yet stupid interns". He talked about both Ashley and Cort being "hot yet stupid", which could imply Freddie thinks Cort is hot. ''Flave 'iQuit iCarly' *Fleck and Dave make videos together, and enlist the aid of Carly and Sam to win the iShorts competition, as well as $5,000. *They fight and "''break up", but after seeing the girls almost lose their lives over something silly, they hug and make up, and decide to shoot the iShorts video together. ''Frad 'iHire An Idiot' *Freddie and Brad can bond because of their mutual love for technology and use the same video editing system "Cutting Room Flow". 'iOMG' *Freddie and Brad work on a project together, the Mood Face app. Frannon [[iWin a Date|'iWin a Date']] *Shannon has an obvious crush on Freddie. *She wants to win a date with Freddie. *Shannon sent Freddie love notes at school. *Freddie asks her out on a triple date at the Cheesecake Warehouse. Freshley 'iHire an Idiot' *Freddie hired Ashley after Carly and Sam hired Cort. *Freddie wouldn't fire Ashley, unless Cort was fired first. *Freddie thinks that Ashley is hot. *Ashley is smart, like Freddie. Fuppy Gandy 'iWant My Website Back' *When Gibby sees Mandy quacking, he asks Carly who the duck is. When Carly says, "Our manager," Gibby says that Mandy is weird. Gannon [[iWin a Date|'iWin a Date']] *Gibby has a big crush on Shannon. *He likes Shannon so much that he's depressed about it, because he thinks that Shannon doesn't like him back. *He tries to pick her during the iWin a Date segment on iCarly. *He is willing to change his personality to be like Freddie to get her to like him. *Eventually, he tries to get Shannon to like him for who he is. *He dances in front of Shannon in his own special way. Gatrice 'IPity The Nevel' Gazel 'iDo' G-Bo Gelanie '' '' ''There is no on-screen interaction between the members of this pairing (Gibby Gibson and Melanie Puckett). However, some people still ship them together, believing that they would make a good couple if they ever did meet. Some fans even theorize (though they know it's highly unlikely) that in "Sibby" moments, it was either Melanie disguised as Sam, or Gibby mistaking Sam for Melanie. The official Gelanie color is pink (a "girly-girl" color), and the official fruit is a watermelon. iWin a Date *During the triple date at the Cheesecake Warehouse, Sam's date Reuben makes one of h is weirdly cryptic comments to Sam, telling her in "Reubenese" that she "can make a dog bark faster than a fish can climb a tree." Gibby appears to agree rather emphatically with this statement, bumping fists with Reuben and saying, "True, dat." According to an e-mail Sam received from Reuben after their disastrous date, his comment about the dog and fish could be translated as "I think you are cute"; thus, Gibby must have been agreeing with Reuben that Sam was looking spiffy that evening. Although Sam and Melanie are the complete opposite personality-wise, they are identical physically, being twins. Therefore, if Gibby were pleased with Sam's appearance, logic dictates that he would necessarily have to think the same about Sam's identical twin sister. iTwins *When Melanie first meets Freddie, she tells him she recognizes him from iCarly, whic h would suggest that she watches the show regularly and is probably a fan. It is, therefore, extremely likely that Melanie has actually seen Gibby on the webshow, as Gibby has much more on-screen time than Freddie does. *Throughout the episode, Melanie reveals herself to be a sweet, effervescent young lady who hardly says a cross word to anyone. She comes off entirely as Gibby's type of girl. iSpeed Date *In retaliation for turning her down for the Girls' Choice Dance, Sam pushes Gibby up against some lockers. Gibby begs Sam not to break his thumbs again, which is a reference to a time he asked Sam on a date and she broke his thumbs in response. Since Gibby clearly found Sam appealing enough to ask her out on a date, it stands to reason that he would find Melanie physically attractive as well, as Sam and Melanie are identical twins. *When Sam doesn't accept Gibby's no for an answer and shows up on his doorstep to drag him to the dance, Gibby smiles at her, looks her up and down, and says smoothly, "Nice dress." As Gibby clearly thinks Sam looks pretty in her party dress, it is highly likely that he would feel the same way about Melanie, Sam's identical twin sister. iEnrage Gibby *Gibby evidently has a preference for "girly girls" with bubbly personalities. When Sam and Freddie walk up to Gibby and Tasha to confirm that they are coming to Carly's hobo party, Tasha chirps, "That sounds so fun!" Gibby then adds admiringly, "How great is her attitude?" As Melanie has a similarly sweet personality, Gibby would probably be impressed with her positive attitude as well. *Gibby's girlfriend Tasha has a very feminine personal style and wears a lot of pink, just like Melanie does. iPity The Nevel *Gibby and Melanie are the only two people who are in any way good sports about the pranks or ridiculous stunts other people (especially Sam) play on them or get them involved with. In the first iCarly webcast of iPTN, Carly and Sam sadistically sit Gibby in a tub of ice, and in the second webcast of the episode, they have him stick his finger in a bowl with a flesh-eating African blowfish. Equally even-tempered is Melanie in iTwins when Freddie makes it clear to her that he's only taking her out for a date to get her to admit she's really Sam in disguise. *Melanie also recalls with surprisingly good humor how Sam once tried to fool Melanie into believing she was adopted. *With the obvious exception of Shannon Mitchell, Gibby seems to have a way with hyper-feminine girls who some people believe are out of his league. In addition to dating the lovely Tasha, Gibby manages to steal Patrice away from Freddie with Gibby's werewolf good looks by the end of iPTN. Thus, it is not out of the realm of possibility that Gibby would be able to attract the likes of the girly Melanie in a similar fashion. iParty with Victorious *Disguised as Roger Mole, Gibby crashes the party Andre Harris throws at Kenan Thompson's mansion in Hollywood. Using her speech app "Speechy Keen," the beautiful Cat Valentine tells Gibby she likes h is mole and touches it rather flirtatiously before walking away. With typical confidence, Gibby calls after her, "Yeah, you do!" Rather than believe that it is Gibby himself who attracts the likes of Cat Valentine, the rest of the iCarly crew choose to think that Gibby's fake mole is what is earning him such "surprising" attention. *Gibby's scene with Cat offers further evidence that "girly" girls such as Cat Valentine seem to find Gibby instantly appealing. As Melanie Puckett herself is rather girly, it is quite possible she would experience a similar attraction to Gibby were they ever to meet. Fore more information about Gelanie, Click Here. ''Gevel Gilly Gippy 'iPsycho' 'IDo' 'IStart a Fanwar' Godi 'iDo' *Gordon wants to marry Jodi, meaning he loves her very much. *Gordon wrote a special song ("Shakespeare") for Jodi to express his love for her. *Gordon and Jodi have been dating already. *Jodi is very excited to marry Gordon. *At the end of the episode, they fall in love again, and get married. '''Note:' Godi happened when they got married in iDo. ''Gora Jalerie Larta Mabriella 'IFind Lewbert's Lost Love' Mara Marbert 'iHurt Lewbert' * After Lewbert is injured, Mrs. Benson tends to his wounds and they pursue a relationship. With the help of Carly and Sam, Freddie manages to avert this, (by being pushed down the stairs), and the possibility of being related to Lewbert. *While eating dinner, Lewbert asks Marissa if she "''wants to go right to dessert." *They talk to each other in flirty tones through most of the episode. *Lewbert compliments Marissa's fish loaf. iBeat the Heat *Lewbert and Marissa see each other, and then awkwardly walk away at first. *Lewbert seems to want Marissa back. *When they are stuck in Carly's apartment together, Lewbert mentions they "Could've gotten married and had a better son!" ''Marly 'M-Bo' 'iStill Psycho' *Ms. Benson rides on T-Bo's motorcycle to Nora's house, and they crash through the door. *Ms. Benson and T-Bo save Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer from Nora. ' ' Mibby Miffin Mora Mr. Dershlit/Mrs. Dershlit ' ' N-Bo ' ' Nolly Norvel Pancer Parly Reddie 'IChristmas' Saggles Like "Samwich" below, a joke ship, used to make fun of how silly shipping actually is. Sake Sam-Bo Samwich ''also known as Hamantha This is a JOKE ship. Sometimes used to make fun of how silly shipping actually is. iPilot *Sam is eating a ham in this episode, and she complains that there is a bone right in the middle of it. iWant My Website Back *The iCarly password is Sam loves ham. iOMG *Sam proves that you can cuddle and kiss with ham. *Sam says she is in love with the ham sandwich. iDate Sam & Freddie *Sam is upset that Freddie says there are some things more important that ham. ''Sandy Sane Sapam 'iSam's Mom' Sarissa ' ' ' ' Save Sayn 'iGo One Direction' *Sam eskimo kisses Zayn's cheek. *Sam looks at Zayn frequently. *Sam is dancing while he sings. *Zayn doesn't complain at Sam. *Sam takes Zayn away at the end. *Zayn doesn't seem to mind. Seat Selanie Seuben 'iWin a Date' *Reuben has a crush on Sam, and exclaims when he sees her "''There's my raspberry soccer ball!", meaning he thinks of her as his girlfriend. Sam shows her disgust of him once saying, "Speaking of crazy flakes, it's YOU!" * Sam was about to punch Reuben for what she thought was an insult, but after Carly said something, she refrained. *Reuben asks Gibby to ask Carly if he could double date Sam with Carly and Gibby at the Cheesecake Warehouse. *Sam is willing to go on the triple date with Reuben to get Gibby and Shannon together. *Reuben was very upset when Sam insulted him, though no one else understood what Sam said, including Sam. Note: It is unknown of whether this ship will happen or not because Reuben only made one appearance so far in the show. ''Sevel 'iNevel' 'IRue the Day' 'iGive Away a Car' 'iPity The Nevel' 'IHalfoween' Sewbert Sham 'iFight Shelby Marx' *Sam goes to Carly's to watch the Shelby Marx fight because Shelby is her favorite. *After Shelby's win, Sam jumps on the couch and screams "''I LOVE HER!" *Sam is into Shelby's idea for a fight, and says "This is the best thing ever!" *Shelby appears on iCarly and gives Sam a hug. ''Sharly 'iFight Shelby Marx' *When Carly first sees Shelby Marx on Pay Per View, she says, "''Her shorts are so cute!" *Carly mentions Shelby on iCarly and fake challenges her to a fight. *Carly rambles about not wanting to fight Shelby, and in her rant, says, "..but I don't even wanna kick your butt! Your butt's never done anything to me, and I'm sure it's super cute!" *Shelby assures Carly that she doesn't really want to hurt her for the fight, and asks if she's ready when she attempts a demonstration. After Carly says no, she says, "Yeah you are", and pretends to hit her, but none of her hits land. She says, "See, nothin' to worry about", which relieves Carly, and she agrees to the fight. *Shelby accepts Carly's apology and believes her when she says she didn't mean to hurt her grandmother. She also offers Carly her hand, and Carly takes it. ''Sheddie 'iFight Shelby Marx' *Freddie knows who Shelby is, although Carly doesn't, and says she's "''smoking hot." As well as saying she could "kick him in the face any day." *Freddie says he wanted Shelby to be his future wife. *When she arrives at Carly's, Freddie has already made raisin bread toast for her. *Freddie is so desperate to impress Shelby that he makes a fool of himself, trying to remove the raisins from the toast with his teeth. *When Shelby appears on iCarly, she hugs Freddie and he sniffs her hair, creeping her out a little. iParty with Victorious *When Sam mentions that Tori looks like Shelby, Freddie agrees, but says Tori is way hotter. Note: '''It is unknown if this pairing will happen, since Shelby only made one appearance on the show. Shiffin Shuck Siffin '''iDate a Bad Boy *Sam calls Griffin "hot lips" when she first meets him. *Sam stays for a while after Griffin comes to see Carly. *Griffin laughs at Sam's joke about being tazed. *When Griffin comes to visit Carly, Sam passes him, touches his leather jacket, and says,"Nice...". *Sam admires his body: Once during the episode Sam goes to get a piece of pizza and it takes her fifteen minutes, in which most of the time she takes high resolution pictures of him. *Sam asks Freddie if she can talk with Carly about her "smokin' hot bf". *Sam and Griffin both get into trouble a lot and are considered "bad". iBeat the Heat *Sam feels that Griffin should get over his obsession with Pee Wee Babies. *Sam throws Griffin's favorite Pee Wee baby, Peter the Penguin, on the couch, and an elderly man sits on it. *Sam doesn't seem to appear to be attracted to Griffin as she did in IDate A Bad Boy, she rather showed a strong dislike towards him. ''Silly '' ''Sissy Sonah [[iHate Sam's Boyfriend|'iHate Sam's Boyfriend']] *Sam dated Jonah in this episode. *Sam tells Jonah that he "''makes funny chicken noises." *Sam constantly texts Jonah and is oblivious to everything else. *Sam misses iCarly rehearsals so she can be with Jonah. *Sam and Jonah both laugh at the same things and share many characteristics. *Jonah sends Sam a text saying that he thinks the back of Sam's head looks cute. *Sam sets up her phone so that whenever Jonah texts her, his voice can be heard saying "It's me!" *Sam drew a picture of her and Jonah together holding hands surrounded by hearts. *They have their own little inside jokes; an example would be "Don't sniff the fruit salad..." Note: '''This couple broke up at the end of the episode; Jonah only made one appearance throughout the series. Also, this ship is extremely unlikely, since Jonah probably will not come back. Also, Sam was mad at Jonah for betraying her. Sora '' '' Sort '''iHire An Idiot * Sam had a crush on Cort even going far as to call him 'baby' and stealing his shirt to see him shirtless. Note: Cort probably doesn't like Sam because he called Carly 'hot' on Freddie's PearPad. ''Spabriella 'IFind Lewbert's Lost Love' Spancie Spandace Sparilyn 'IWant a World Record' Spasha 'iStage an Intervention' *After Freddie looks up Sasha on Zaplook and mentions her high score, Spencer says, "''Not bad for a lady rat." *When Spencer first meets Sasha, he asks, "Who's the girl in the sexy purple tanktop?" *Spencer admits to being attracted to Sasha and scared of her at the same time. *Sam asks them whether they're going to make out or play Pak-Rat. *Spencer wants to go out with Sasha, but has to stay to finish his sculpture. *Sasha and Spencer kiss before she leaves, and Sasha tells him to call her. Spencer says, "We'll see." *Sasha asked Spencer if he wanted to "Take a ride." Note: '''It is unknown if this couple will happen, but since Spencer's a ladies' man, they likely broke up before they really started. Also, Sasha has, so far, only made one apperance to the show. Spaspartamay '''iStart a Fanwar ''Spassie 'iStill Psycho' Spauren 'iHave a Lovesick Teacher' *Spencer and Lauren meet at a Guardian-Teacher conference where they are supposed to discuss Carly, but instead Spencer ends up comforting her over a recent break-up she had with her boyfriend. *Spencer seemed to like Lauren when he first met her, tickling her and inviting her to his place. *Spencer makes Lauren very happy, so she stops torturing Carly and the rest of her class with ridiculous homework, but he soon figures out that she is crazy when she insists on tracking his every move. *Lauren takes it out on Carly and her friends when Spencer breaks up with her. To end the unfair treatment, they turn in the PearPod she gave Spencer as a gift to the FBI, and she is apprehended for illegal downloading. Speirdra Spelanie Spen-Bo Spencer/Mysterious Little Girl 'iSpace Out' Spenna/"Spabysitter" 'iLove You' *Spencer drops by Ridgeway on his motorcycle to give Carly a ride home from school. As they are bantering, Spencer spots his old babysitter Jenna Hamilton in the hallway and covers Carly's mouth, telling over and over, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" *When Spencer calls out to Jenna to remind her that she used to be his babysitter, she looks happy to see him and gives him a hug. She then asks him out for dinner and tells him he "bette r" call her. *During their dinner date, Spencer admits he had a crush on Jenna when he was a kid. Jenna assures him she knew about his crush because he wrote her love poems and bit her boyfriend. *Jenna does not permit Spencer to eat dessert (cheesecake) at Pini's during their date because he refused to finish his vegetables. *Believing the movie they're watching with Carly and Gibby is too scary for Spencer, Jenna shuts off the TV and sends him to bed. *Seeing Jenna reading a bedtime story to Spencer in his pyjamas, Carly opines that they should break up because their relationship is weird and disturbing. Speronica 'iMake Sam Girlier' *They kissed multiple times in the one episode. *Veronica tries to guess whether Carly, Spencer's sister, uses paper or plastic. *Veronica says she doesn't mind if he doesn't wear the suit. *Veronica is freaked out when Spencer wears the tuxedo all the time, but runs back to his house and kisses him after he shouts that he's so well dressed and says, "''You do look cute in your tux", and they resume kissing. iEnrage Gibby *Veronica goes to Carly's house to offer her condolences after the newspaper reported Spencer to be dead. *It is revealed that Spencer was in love with Veronica before she dumped him. *Veronica calls Spencer a "creative, fun spirit", and wishes that she could "hold him one more time." This suggests that she may have feelings for him. *A Fanpop poll declares Veronica as their favorite of Spencer's ex-girlfriends. (Fanpop poll.) Note: '''This couple might not happen, since Dan usually doesn't make characters stick around too long, but there is always a possibility. Spethany Spevel Spewbert Spia Spish Spish is the paring of Spencer and his goldfish. It is a JOKE pairing that is often used to make fun of how silly shipping really is. Spodi '''iDo *After Gordon proposes to her live on iCarly, Jodi insists that Spencer come to her wedding in Wisconsin. *Jodi suddenly falls in love with Spencer after seeing him in the day of her own wedding. *Before the wedding ceremony begins, Jodi tells Spencer that he has "nice pecs," then touches his chest flirtatiously. *Jodi tells Gordon that she is in love with Spencer. Note: '''This ship most likely won't happen because Jodi is already married to Gordon. Sponnie Spora Spudy Spuppy Spustacia '''iSell Penny-Tees *Spencer is excited to date Krustacia, even though he does not speak a word of Uzbek. *The two watch an Uzbek movie together. *Spencer kisses Krustacia, and Krustacia seems to enjoy it. *Spencer and Krustacia go to the Groovie Smoothie together. *When Krustacia starts dating Fugtor, Spencer gets jealous and angry. *Spencer wanted to go on vacation with her, but wanted her to pay for it *He gets mad at Gibby because Fugtor was "stealing" Krustacia away from him. ''Spustine Spug Nug 'iCook' * Spencer has a vision that Nug Nug will hug him at the Groovy Smoothie. Shortly after, this vision came true. *Spencer waits hours for Nug Nug to finally come to the Groovy Smoothie. He even waits until they are closed. *Nug Nug had the strange feeling that he needed to hug someone, that is, Spencer. *Spencer and Nug Nug hug. *Dan Schneider, the creator of iCarly, supports this ship as friends. *Spencer raises his arm up successfully, because he hugged Nug Nug. Sparlotte [[iFix A Popstar|'iFix A Popstar''' ]] *Spencer says Charlotte is so hot. *Spencer dated her for a little while. *Charlotte likes the way Spencer cooks. *After knowing that Charlotte is Gibby's mom, Spencer starts to feel like he kissed Gibby. *Charlotte felt like she kissed Carly, after Spencer telling her that he ''felt like he was kissing Gibby everytime he kissed her. 'iPsycho' *Spencer seems disappointed that Charlotte doesn't want to see him when she drops Gibby off at the Shay apartment. *Charlotte seemed very awkward about Spencer, which may be because of their strange relationship, and she didn't want to see Spencer. S''ayn ''Stollie Suppy Tarly Wam 'iFence' *Wendy invites Sam to throw balloons filled with mayonaise at Ms. Briggs's car. 'iMake Sam Girlier' *Wendy is invited to Sam's birthday party, and tells how Sam filled Wendy's bra with pudding during a slumber party, froze it, and then threatened to beat Wendy's brother with it the next day. 'iDate a Bad Boy' *Sam watches gross videos with Wendy, and lets her watch videos on her laptop. 'iTake on Dingo' *Wendy tells Sam and Freddie about Totally Terri ripping off iCarly. 'iFight Shelby Marx' *Wendy and Sam both remember Shelby kicking out a Russian girl's front teeth and imitate the way she talks now. 'iLove You' *Sam and Wendy hit golfballs at the girl soccer players during their practice together. Wevel Wibby *Wade Collins demands to be provided with a personal assistant for the duration of his video shoot in the iCarly studio. He chooses Gibby, who is more than happy to do the job. *Gibby is the only person whom Wade will speak to directly. When Freddie appr oaches Wade to ask if he's ready to start shooting yet, Wade snaps his fingers and whispers in Gibby's ear to tell Freddie that Wade will "be ready when he's ready." *In a conversation with Carly before shooting the music video, Freddie reveals that Wade has been making Gibby brush Wade's hair for forty-five minutes. *Evidently, Gibby doesn't mind styling Wade's locks at all, as Gibby tells Wade while stroking his hair, "You've got beautiful hair." *When Wade mispronounces Gibby's name (likely on purpose), he blithely tells Wade, "You can call me Jibbly." *In the unflattering behind-the-scenes video Freddie shot of Wade's treatment of the iCarly gang, Wade is seen screaming at and sneezing on "Jibbly." Gallery of Minor Ships Candy.jpg|Candy in iFight Shelby Marx. Yeah55.jpg|Cevel in iChristmas 9589286.jpg|Fasha in iEnrage Gibby. Fendy.jpg|Fendy in iReunite With Missy. ITwins.jpg|Felanie in iTwins. Sharly.jpg|Sharly in iFight Shelby Marx. Spasha.jpg|Spasha in iStage An Intervention. Spencer Veronica.jpg|Speronica in iMake Sam Girlier. Hugging.jpg|Spug - Nug in iCook Wam.jpg|Wam interaction in iFight Shelby Marx. Spencer.jpg|Spasha in iStage an Intervention sheddie.jpg|Sheddie in iFight Shelby Marx samwend1.jpg|Wam in iFight Shelby Marx melaniespencer.jpg|Spencer and Melanie (Spelanie?) Spug Nug.jpg|Spug Nug Spasha...jpg Criffin..jpg|link=http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Criffin miranda-cosgrove-drew-roy-icarly-06_large.jpg|Criffin Cupcake's Ultimate Bam Manip.png|Bam kiss! Fanfiction about minor ships The Bam Category on FanFiction.net The Barly Category On FanFiction.net The Belanie Category On FanFiction.net iFarted-Carly has an embarrassing moment after an action by Freddie. Set in season 1. Some Ceddie, and some Cake. '''Cake. Rated K+.' Written by BabySittersGroupie. She Is My Sin-He saw her everyday and then one day he started to love her... Cewbert. WARNING: Rated M. Written by Starbreakers. iLove Missy-Missy didn't go on the cruise because of her seasickness. Instead she stays in Seattle. Her true intentions are revealed to be a lot less sinister than replacing Sam. Instead she only wants to be the most important person in Carly's life. Carly/Missy Cissy. Rated T. Written by AZ Diamond. iam Carly One wish. A life is changed. Cora. Rated T. Written by emeralddusk. The Fake Category On FanFiction.net Eyes For Another-Tasha asks Freddie for advice on a camera for Gibby, but she has other things on her mind too. Fasha. Rated K+. Written by XxCreddieShipperxX. iTwins Alternative Ending-What happened when Freddie found out that Sam and Melanie were twins at the end of iTwins? Felanie. Rated K. Shawty Like A Meleddie In My Head-In a way she's sort of like that song "Replay." Once you hear it, you can't get it out of your head. Felanie. Rated K. Breakin' Up is Hard to Do -Melanie's back! And she and Freddie are getting close. Really close. Why do Sam and Carly feel a bit strange about this? Could it be that they feel jealous? Couldn't be. Could it? So they come up with a plan to get Freddie back. Felanie. Rated T. Written by patricia51. iAm A CheekPincher-Wendy wonders what Sam has that she doesn't. But does Wendy really have anything to worry about? Or is she just misunderstanding what Freddie said? Fendy. Rated K. Written by PigSlay. The Fourth Musketeer-Missy's return causes one problem for Carly, two for Freddie, and three for Sam. Friendships crumble, feelings change, and in it all two come together in spite of insurmountable differences. Seddie? Read on.Fissy. Rated T. Written by thewritershand. Endlessly Unseen- Brad is turning out to be a great addition to the iCarly staff, but does he have his eye on more than just the webcast? If so, will that certain someone be returning the favor? Frad. Rated K+. Written by AccioJuicebox. The Gelanie Category On FanFiction.net The Gevel Category On FanFiction.net The Jalerie Category On FanFiction.net iAm Going to Kill You-After what seems like pleasant dreams of Mandy's death, Carly believes that maybe, just maybe, she had something to do with her sudden disappearance. One-shot with humor and drama. R&R Marly. Rated K+. Written by DarkAngelSnapeLover. The Seuben Category On FanFiction.net WARNING: All of the stories are rated M! Shuck-"And there she was, the girl, the soul mate, the everything, all wrapped up into one little bodacious blonde. This was incomprehensible, this was forbidden, but clearly love wears converse and eats fried chicken." Chuck falls for Sam because…well…duh? Shuck. Rated K+ Written by thewerepuppy. The Sissy Category On FanFiction.net iAm Trapped by PsychoNora-Nora escapes from prison with her cellmate Jordan, making a devious plan to capture Sam. Jordan tricks the kids at Ridgeway by being the "new girl" and taking advantage of her good looks. Who is the only one to realize that Sam is missing? Seddie. Sora. Rated T. Written by Missterrie. iNever Forgot You-It's been one year since she lost her Pak-Rat throne, one year since she became second-best, one year since she received the kiss that changed her life... and she hasn't forgotten HIM for a moment. Spasha. Rated T IWant Sam -Wendy is very nervous and anxious. She really likes Sam but doesn't know if shes interested in girls. What is she gonna do? Wam. Rated T. Written by jennetteswagg Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Friendship moments Category:Images of miscellaneous characters Category:Shipping Category:Relationships Category:Minor Characters Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Friendship moments Category:Images of miscellaneous characters Category:Shipping Category:Relationships Category:Minor Characters Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Friendship moments Category:Images of miscellaneous characters Category:Shipping Category:Relationships Category:Minor Characters Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Friendship moments Category:Images of miscellaneous characters Category:Shipping Category:Relationships Category:Minor Characters Category:Relationships